


Санкт-Петербург

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: С Санкт-Петербургом отношения у меня не сложились сразу: напыщенный индюк с cravat, изящно повязанным вокруг шеи по последней европейской моде, казался мне слишком утонченным философом, которому до всего есть дело.





	Санкт-Петербург

С Санкт-Петербургом отношения у меня не сложились сразу: напыщенный индюк с cravat, изящно повязанным вокруг шеи по последней европейской моде, казался мне слишком утонченным философом, которому до всего есть дело. В своем бархатном, нежно-голубом камзоле он высокомерно разглядывает гостей на своем званом вечере, предлагая свои возвышенные увлечения для всех и никого одновременно. Я никогда и не думала, что смогу полюбить этот непостоянный, холодно-меланхоличный город, где теплой мне, жаждущей какого-то отрывистого солнечного поцелуя, явно не хватало жизни, которая бы била ключом. Однажды я возненавидела это место так сильно, как ненавидела бы живого человека; Санкт-Петербург превратился для меня в живое существо со своим характером, повадками и внешностью, с неизменно заносчивым выражением лица. Этот мужчина, высокий, грациозный и немного ленивый, вызывал у меня исключительно неприязнь: мне казалось, что ему, как и человеку, я не сумею простить потерю единственного друга, товарища, которому я всецело доверяла и рассказывала такое, о чем ни за что не заикнулась бы перед кем-то другим. Он забирал ее у меня не спеша, словно исподтишка, как будто постепенно истончая и перерезая одну за одной нити дружбы, в которую я только-только начала верить. Ее любовь к Петербургу я воспринимала только как желание познакомиться с ним поближе, нырнуть в серо-живописные дворы, во вьющиеся улочки, в бесконечно сверкающую Неву, светящуюся сотнями огоньков фонарей и слабых звезд, расплывающихся в нерешительной ряби. Я и не подозревала, что он, чужой и холодный, станет ей, такой живой и общительной, ближе меня – настоящего человека. Я… я ревновала ее к городу, черт побери! Я возмущалась, когда встречи со мной переносились только потому, что у нее уже было назначено это неотложное свидание; я возмущалась, когда она ехала туда, к нему, когда я была здесь, нуждалась в ее внимании ничуть не меньше, когда она нужна была мне гораздо сильнее, чем ему!.. 

Она знакомила нас по-своему: в шутку привозила магниты и карты с Романовыми и Николаем Вторым в частности; она шутила, показывала соборы, пыталась показать мне, что такое настоящее очарование этого русско-европейского города, удивительно совмещающего в себе все традиционно русское – и чужеродно европейское. Парадоксально, но я не могла запомнить ни одного здания, ни одной фотографии, ни одного произведения искусства; но историю этого места я знала так превосходно, что даже скрежетала зубами – как такое возможно?! Я справилась с экзаменами, эти даты мне не пригодились, зато она навсегда уехала туда – и он охотно принял ее к себе, нарядил по-своему, научил своему северному безразличию – и высокомерию, которое я до сих пор не выношу. Да, Санкт-Петербург очень много у меня забрал – именно тогда, когда я была слабой, когда не понимала, куда мне двигаться и стоит ли ждать поддержки; я была одна против всех вокруг, я не чувствовала никакого присутствия рядом, я осталась один на один с неизвестностью – и на сей раз без человека, который находил смешное в исторических фактах о Диогене, Петре Великом или Екатерине. Она видела свой, она видела свое будущее с ним – и я в ее планы больше не входила. Я вспомнила «Снежную Королеву»: как будто бы она стала Каем, в глаза и сердце которого угодили ледяные осколки; она стала жестокой, холодной и пустой для меня. 

Я даже не помню, сколько прошло времени – может быть, четыре года. Теперь я чувствую, что он, высокий и наконец смягчившийся, смотрит на меня немного иначе: я не понимаю, какой у него цвет глаз, не вижу больше его лица, не чувствую холода – как будто погода продуваемой всеми ветрами Риги закалила меня. Он склоняет голову – и поправляет манжеты; знает, что я выбрала путь остаться одной, нежели скулить и просить о клочке внимания. Удивительно! И этот неприступный мужчина, созданный в начале века, о котором я так много читала, в который практически окунулась с головой, стал совершенно другим: серый превращался в серебристый; темные улицы заблестели свежими лужами, блеклый сизый цвет превратился в небесный оттенок его камзола… И ты, такая бесконечно теплая и мягкая, стоишь по ту сторону окна, смотришь на наискосок летящие снежинки и чуть улыбаешься уголком рта. В тебе теплится именно то, чего мне не хватало все это время – ты как будто находишься в самом сердце этого места, которое не позволяет другим видеть что-то большее, чем облизанные здания и памятники архитектуры. Ты – тот самый уют, который видно усталому путнику на проселочной дороге; ты – огонек в темном лесу; ты – тот самый фрагмент, искорка, которая сверкает в бликах его одежды, шляпы – и почему-то то голубых, то синих глаз. Он улыбается немного смущенно, глядит куда-то вниз и на меня – сквозь меня; кивает в сторону этого окна – и немного отступает. 

Знаешь, он другой. Раздумывая над тем, вернуть ли мне друга, он пришел к какому-то другому выводу, повел себя не так – и показал себя с другой стороны. Ты улыбаешься; в твоих кофейно-шоколадных глазах отражаются и тонут огоньки новогодней гирлянды; твои смуглые пальцы что-то рисуют на запотевшем стекле – и я вижу, что ты с этим мужчиной на ты, что он позволяет тебе то, что не доверил бы чужаку. Я все еще злюсь, это очевидно, я все еще не простила; но ты, такая ласковая и родная, качаешь головой – немного укоризненно, зовешь, говоришь, что глупо дуться из-за того, что произошло… сколько я не помню лет назад! 

Я чувствую твои горячие руки на своих плечах – и ты такая осторожная, вкрадчивая, словно кошка, тоже раскрываешься – Испанией, ароматом вина у готического собора, Францией, сотней розовых лепестков возле Эйфелевой башни… и самой собой. Кажется, мне стоит научиться быть благодарной – и извиниться перед городом, который просто не хотел подпускать к себе еще одного одухотворенного филистера с желанием просто козырнуть перед друзьями…


End file.
